


Why You Don't Give Pinkie Pie Feathers

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!applejack, ticklish!pinkie, ticklish!rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: feathers scattered across the band room prompts a tickle war by pinkie pie [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Why You Don't Give Pinkie Pie Feathers

The rainbooms gazed down at the mess of blue and yellow feathers scattered across the room they had been rehearsing in.

“What on Earth are we going to do with all these feathers?” Rarity asked.

“I-I’m sorry for the mess.” Fluttershy whispered as she pushed some hair from her face.

“Eh, what can I say? I play hard. My wings were bound to shed at some point.” Rainbow said with a smile. “I can’t believe I got to say ‘my wings’” Rainbow squeaked out in excitement.

“Don’t feel bad you two. We just gotta gather em all up and throw em out.” Applejack suggested and put a hand on Fluttershy’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring look.

“Why would we want to get rid of them! They’re so colorful and fluffy!” Pinkie shouted in her usual enthusiastic tone as she scooped up an armful of feathers before tossing them in the air. “Plus they’re super tickly!” Pinkie exclaimed before grabbing one and fluttering it at fluttershy’s chin causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

“Phihinkihie-” She giggled and tucked her head down to protect her sensitive neck.

The rest gave a small “aw” at Fluttershy’s cute giggling.

“Perfect for Fluttershy’s neck!” Pinkie announced before sliding behind Rarity.

“Or for Rarity’s palms!” Pinkie grabbed Rarity’s hand and quickly began flicking the tip of the feather against them.

“P-Pihihihinkie pihihie!” Rarity snorted in surprise.

“Or Applejack’s feet!”

“Oh no-” Applejack started, Pinkie’s speed quickly slipped off her boot to dance the feather between her toes. “Ahahahaha! Pihihinkie!”

“Or Rainbow’s-”

“DON’T YOU DARE, PINKIE!” Rainbow snapped with a subtle blush forming.

“Whaaaaat? I was just gonna mention how ticklish your ribs are!” Pinkie shrugged with an innocent smile.

“Pinkie Pie, how do you know all that?” Applejack asked.

“Laughter’s kind of, you know, my thing! Don’t you think I should know my stuff?”

Rainbow smirked and asked “So what about you, Pinkie? Where’s your spot?”

“Oh that’s easy! Right here on my tum-tum!”

“Is that so?” Rainbow teased.

“Yes indeedly! And now I declare… TICKLE WAR!”

Four of the five girls began laughing and running after each other.

Rainbow dash scoffed. “Come on, Pinkie Pie. How old are you?”

“15, of course!” Pinkie exclaimed before tackling Rainbow. “And now I’m the tickle monster! Rawr!”

“Pinkie, stop being so childish!”

“Oh, come on, Rainbow Dash. Lighten up!” Applejack said before getting tackled by rarity and bursting out laughing.

“Yeah, Rainbow. Lighten up!” Pinkie repeated before her fingers dove into Rainbow’s ribs, causing her to buck and howl with laughter.

“NAHAHA! P-PIHIHINKIE! NOHOHOT THEHEHERE!”

“See? A little laughter never hurt anybody! Cootchie cootchie coo!” Pinkie cooed and nuzzled Rainbow’s neck, relishing in the laughter in produced.

Rainbow snorted and pushed desperately at Pinkie’s chest as tears of mirth formed at the corner of her eyes.

The room was awash in merry laughter. Particularly from Applejack and Rainbow Dash as the two were targeted by the other three in a ruthless tickle attack.

“Laughter is the best medicine! Especially for a grumpy attitude like yours!” Pinkie giggled and booped Rainbow’s nose.

“Thahahat’s ihihit!” Rainbow used her superior speed and strength to knock pinkie back. “Lehehet’s see how you like it!” She exclaimed before frantically squeezing and scratching Pinkie’s belly.

Instantly Pinkie erupted into high-pitched laughter.

“Ehehehe! Nohohow yohohou gohohohot ihihit!”

“Looks like the tickle monster’s been defeated!” Rainbow shouted and blew a raspberry on Pinkie’s navel, eliciting a screech and wild thrashing.

“R-RAHAHAHAHAHAINBOW! NOHOHOHOHO!” Pinkie shrieked and squealed in laughter, and Rainbow Dash couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Uh… Rainbow Dash?” Came a soft whisper, barely audible over the commotion.

“Hm? What is it Fluttershy? Kinda busy wrecking the resident tickle monster here.” Rainbow said without looking up.

“We have company.” She muttered.

Rainbow froze and looked up to see Sunset Shimmer at the doorway with an amused look.

“I… thought you were supposed to be practicing?” She suppressed a chuckle.

“We were just having a tickle war! Wanna join?” Pinkie exclaimed from her position on the floor.

“I’ll pass.”

“Ah c’mon Sunset. It’s more fun that it sounds.” Applejack laughed.

“Though it is offputting at first, I agree with Applejack.” Rarity chimed in.

“Why you hesitant? Scared we’ll wreck you?” Rainbow added.

“Okay, fine!” Sunset laughed and sprinted in to tickle attack fluttershy with some gentle neck tickles.

Once more the room was enveloped by laughter.

Now with all of them.


End file.
